starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach
Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach is the second series in the Shadow Rebellion series of Star Wars - Dark Times series written by MasterNoomiZ. This story will continue to follow the story of Kian Shun and Garr Maccon as they travel to one of the original stronghold worlds of the Jedi, Tython and visit the Dark Reach. It still takes place between Rogue One and the events of Battlefront II: Inferno Squad and takes place roughly a week after Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator. It consists of three issues and will premier at the same day as Episode 11 of Star Wars Rebels: Season 2. Issues Issue 1: The Dark Reach #1 The Sapphire Hawk appeared out of Hyperspace as Kian Shun and Garr Maccon set course for the surface of Tython. Maccon tries to pinpoint a good landing place for the Sapphire Hawk to land, but Kian tells him to reach out to the Natural Force, which Garr attempts to do, but becomes overwhelmed. Kian tells him the planet once used to be in balance between the Light and the Dark. They set the Sapphire Hawk down in the middle of ruins, at which Kian explains that these once used to be the Jedi Temple on Tython until the ancient Sith Empire attacked and left it in ruins. Garr and Kian realize that is where the Dark Side comes from. Kian leads Garr below the ruins, where a Holocron is hidden. Kian instructs Garr to meditate on the Holocron and feel the Natural Force flow through him and reach out. Garr does so and becomes struck by powerful Force Visions including that of his father who tells him to embrace the Force. However as Garr attempts to reach out to his father he is overtaken by powerful Dark Side spirits, including a Dark Side version of his father and Emperor Palpatine who welcomes him to the Dark Side. He tries to get away, but the Dark Side keeps dragging him back to the Holocron. Meanwhile Kian watches Garr meditate, revealing that whatever Garr was going through, he remained in front of the Holocron. Kian carefully studies the ruins of the Jedi Temple, seeing the many broken statues of former Jedi Masters that fought the many wars against the Sith, when he is surprised by a group of small aliens, the Lanai. Despite their initial disgust over Human visitors, the Lanai caretakers warm up to Kian, when he reveals that he is with the son of Efra Maccon. The elder Lanai, Suh-Rah-Olk, understands that they are on the journey to the Dark Reach and offer to lead the way, but Kian refuses telling them that the way through the Holocron is the only and best way. As it appears in the created visions, Garr now wanders through a endless hallway haunted by the voices of Emperor Palpatine, his father and former Grand Master of the Jedi Order Yoda who all try to sway him to the Light or the Dark. It is when Kian breaks through to him in the Vision and through his guidance, Garr disbands the voices from his mind before they finally reach the end of the endless hallway where they enter a huge cavern with millions of lights and Kian welcomes Garr to the Dark Reach. Issue 2: The Dark Reach #2 Seeing the Dark Reach live now, Garr Maccon and Kian Shun sit on the floating stones hovering through the Dark Reach. Kian reveals that the Jedi Order hid this place from public records and made it accessible easily through the Force. When asked why the Emperor couldn't just reach it, Kian reveals you can only enter the Dark Reach if you are completely in tune with either the Ashla or the Bogan or found balance. Kian explains that Garr must have found balance as he was able to enter the Dark Reach, but when asked how Kian can enter it as he never recieved any Force training as a Guardian of the Whills, the floating torches around the Dark Reach are lit and spirits randomly appear, including that of Efra Maccon. Kian becomes a little nervous as the Reach seems to be reacting to either of them, one being out of balance. They flee with the spirits chasing them into a spectral version of Tython. As they seek refuge from the spirits, the ruins of the Jedi Temple on Tython slowly begin to rebuilt itself. When asked about the giant statue in the middle and who it is, Kian reveals it is the depiction of the Light Side of the Force, also known in the more common tongue as the Daughter. Kian seems to think it is safe to move now as they move through the slowly rebuilding temple as they learn more about how the Jedi Order trained on Tython and its mythical Grand Masters. Their journey is continued as they find themselves in a giant room with various Holocrons inside. As Garr tries to touch one, Kian stops him, saying it is to dangerous, but one gets activated anyway after a tremor within the Dark Reach. Spirits assemble around them, both the Light and the Dark, calling them not pure and worthy and they attack them, with Garr attempting to defend himself but Kian reveals nothing can harm the spirits within the Dark Reach. It is only stopped when Efra Maccon steps in and calls out to his son. He is glad his son finally opened his eyes to the true heritage of the Maccon family. He then reveals why Kian was so easily able to enter the Dark Reach, as he too, way before he became a Guardian of the Whills, was a Jedi Knight. Issue 3: The Dark Reach #3 Surprised by the revelation that Kian Shun was once a Jedi Knight, Garr Maccon backs slightly away from what he thought was his mentor. Kian informs him it was a long time ago for him, another life, one that he left behind. Dark spirits from The Dark Reach however plant seeds of doubt within Garr as a Jedi in the view of the Galactic Empire cannot be trusted and must be killed. This is what Garr attempts, trying to kill Kian, finally feeling and reading into the Natural Force of Tython. Kian is way more experienced and knocks him out cold, believing that the Dark Reach at this point has a more corrupting hold on Garr then previously thought. He attempts to call out to Efra Maccon, who simply tells him to follow the Force and not to become misguided. When Efra disappears, Kian carries Garr while opening himself up to the Force and letting him lead on. He finally returns to the giant room with the various Holocrons, but this time it reforms into a table with two special holocrons on it, which Kian recognize as a Noetikon, an ancient memory storage device with often the presence of a spirit of a Jedi inside. He meditates on the shrine and the Noetikon opens up, revealing the spirit of a Grand Master of long ago, Satele Shan. When asked why he opened her Noetikon, Kian relies his story and she relies to him how long ago, she too walked the path of doubt that he was on, a fine line between Dark and Light. The Dark Reach begins the crumble around them and Satele Shan informs him that if he wishes to learn the true extent of the Force, he must travel to its nexuses, of which Tython is one, but so are Coruscant, Ocul, Eclis and forgotten worlds like Dromund Kaas and Ziost. As Kian breaks through the trance he was in, he and Garr leave The Dark Reach. With Garr awakening, Kian reveals he has gotten two artifacts from what he needed and asks if Garr learned anything and Garr agrees about what he saw, he now understands what his father was all about, not just being a son to a former Jedi Master, but someone who must continue Efra Maccon's legacy. Understanding that he got through, Kian and Garr say goodbye to Suh-Rah-Olk and the other Lanai, and Olk patches Garr up before they set off with the Sapphire Hawk. As they leave the orbit, the Jedi spirit of Efra Maccon appears wishing his son would not walk so close to the line of pure darkness. As Kian controls the Sapphire Hawk, Garr attempts to meditate on the two Noetikons, but the one with Satele Shan doesn't open to him, but the other one does as a dark glow of energy appeared from the Noetikon and another spirit appears, which alerts Kian through the Force and he fears it. As Garr questions who he is, the spirit announces himself to be Darth Marr, Dark Lord of the Sith and member of the Dark Council of the ancient Sith Empire. Kian's entrance breaks the connection. Kian can't help but wonder why the other Noetikon would open up to Garr and why a Sith Lord was in the Noetikon within a Jedi Temple on Tython. Kian and Garr get behind the controls and Kian informs Garr that they are setting course for the Alderaan system for the rendezvous with the rest of the operation group. They then jump into Hyperspace. After the end credits, within the Alderaan system, a HWK-290 Light Freighter arrives from Hyperspace. The pilots inform their commander that they have arrived at the rendezvous point, as they contact Bria Tharen who is within the base. Bria welcomes them to Pinnacle Base, informing the passengers that the others are arriving shortly. The passengers thank her as they are revealed to be Kaleth Horn and Lyanna Olani! Series Allegiance trilogy Defector - Shadow Agent - Rogues Shadow Rebellion Infiltrator - The Dark Reach - The Gathering